Second Best
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Sasuke was always the best, but now he's just second best. And being second can kill you. T for character death and sucide.


Angel: I have no clue why I wrote this! I hate Sasuke and I never write stories about him

Manda: Let's just get this over with

* * *

Second Best

" Perfect Sasuke " Iruka said to ten year old Sasuke as her hit the target perfectly with his ninja star again. The academy students had a rare treat today for their classes were being held outside today. Iruka thought it would be nice to test out the students throwing ability when it came to something simple like shurikens.

" Whatever " Sasuke said walking over to the rest his class

" Next up is Naruto " Iruka said looking over to his class. The second Naruto's name had been called a roar of mumbles erupted as Naruto stepped up to the front of the classes.

" Ok Naruto just hit the target " Iruka said silently praying Naruto would hit it.

" Here I go! " Naruto yelled throwing the shuriken at the target.

THUD

Naruto looked up hoping that he hit the target. Not even close. A wave of laughter erupted and Naruto stood their a huge blush on his face. Turning around Naruto tried to save any pride he had left.

" Just you wait! I'm going to become Hokage one day!" Naruto shouted

" Oh please if a loser like you becomes Hokage I'll go join the Sand Village! " a small boy yelled laughing at his own joke " Hokage has to be the best ninja in the village and their's no way the village idiot will become Hokage! Sasuke has the best chance seeing how he is the best student in the school. "

" Yeah Sasuke for Hokage! " a small girl yelled

The next thing Naruto knew his whole class was chatting Sasuke's name and it made him sick.

" Sasuke you may be the best but one day I'm going to be better! " Naruto said under his breath

Sasuke looked over to Naruto as he stared at the ground tears forming in his eyes.

_" Naruto's such an idiot "_ Sasuke thought going back to his normal glare

Three Years Later

" QUIT IT! " Sakura cried as Naruto and Sasuke fought for the fifth time that day. Kakashi left Team 7 early saying that the team should practice their teamwork with a training area Gai created for him after losing a bet involving clown shoes, a unicycle and six pies. The point was relatively easy, just get through the training area with your heads still connected to your body, but this was a training area created by Gai. So an easy walk in the park wasn't going to happen. More like the Forest of Death all over again, or a hundred times worse.

The main problem was that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't agree on anything today. When one wanted to go one way the other wanted to go the opposite way, which always ended up with Naruto in a head lock by Sasuke and team seven following Sasuke's lead. This time was different however. Naruto thought that we were going deeper into the forest and suggested that they make camp for the night. Sasuke however felt that we should go deeper into the forest while they still had the energy and that they should keep going. This caused a mini battle for something stupid as if we should sleep! Sometimes Sakura wondered how those two hadn't killed each other the whole five months they've been together.

Naruto was on the ground panting leaning back on an oak tree while Sasuke looked to be in still perfect condition like he just stepped out of a spa. Sasuke pulled out three shurikens and threw them at Naruto. The three shurikens missed Naruto's vitals and went straight for is clothes. Naruto was pinned to the oak tree behind him and that was that.

" We go on got it dope?" Sasuke told Naruto

" Fine " Naruto huffed in defeat

Sasuke turned away from Naruto and looked at Sakura.

" Sakura get Naruto down " Sasuke told the girl

" Alright " Sakura said as Sasuke took the lead in search of a way out of the forest.

Sakura walked over to Naruto a frown on her face.

" Naruto you really shouldn't challenge Sasuke like that! " Sakura told him pulling out one of the shuriken

" Well why shouldn't I! We may be a team but he acts like he doesn't need us! " Naruto said as Sakura pulled out the second shuriken.

" Well he is the best " Sakura said pulling out the third shuriken letting Naruto hit the cold forest floor.

" Well not for long! I'm going to be better then him one day! " Naruto shouted

Naruto's voice echoed throughout the forest and Sasuke smirked.

" Naruto you're such a loser " he said

Time went on and Naruto got stronger. Sasuke told himself that it was because he was the student of a Sanin but something inside him said that wasn't the case. Naruto had beaten Neji, was able to summon frogs, he had a new strange justu and people began to see him as a ninja not just some kid. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't going anywhere. Kakashi often left him alone to train and it seemed that even the best in Konoha couldn't train him.

" That's why I'm fighting him " Sasuke thought the flames from his last justu settling over the hospital roof. Looking down he saw two figures. Naruto and his clone where summoning something. It was like a ball of bright blue charka. Deciding it was the best thing to do Sasuke summoned his chidori.

" CHIDORI! "

" RASENGAN! "

The two launched at each other. They had way to much momentum to stop the attacks.

" STOP IT! '' Sakura yelled running toward to what was certain to be her death. Just as the two were about to make impact something happened. Something or someone grabbed their hands and threw the two clear across the hospital roof. Both teens went flying toward water towers on top of the roof. Their still active justus crashed into the buildings. Sasuke pulls his hand out of the tower and a mini river comes flooding out. Looking over to Naruto he see's Naruto's justu only made a dent in the tower.

_" I knew that there was no way he was stronger then me "_ Sasuke thought before jumping over the side the building paying no attention to Kakashi's words and seeing the back of Naruto's tower as it is completely blown off. Sasuke punched the wall wondering just how far Naruto had come.Time past again and Sasuke went with it. He left with the sound and team seven was never the same again. He was going to become Orochimaru's next body and everyone knew it. On the day of this event there was an interruption. The entire rookie eight and team Gai had came and they weren't leaving without Sasuke. Naruto went after Sasuke and the two erupted in a battle that made the battle they had on the hospital rooftop so many years ago look like light training.

Naruto had him. Sasuke was pinned on the wall by three shurikens in an familiar repeat of what happened that night back in Gai's training area of doom.

" Sasuke you're coming back with me to Konoha " Naruto said about to land the finishing blow on Sasuke when something happened. His body tingled and he felt like he was slowly dieing. Orochimaru had enough of this useless battle and used a new justu that Sasuke and Kabuto created. It was a simple justu hat needed a lot of power. Using the same lighting effect of Sasuke's chidori with Kabuto's medical knowledge they created a deadly combination. By conducting your charka as if it was a wave of energy the user could shot lighting out of the index and ring fingers at a target. Once that target was hit the medical knowledge came in. The lighting bolt would release a type of charka that if the user used the right amount of charka for the size of the target could shut down all of that target's systems causing a slow and painful death.

" NARUTO-KUN! " Sakura and Hinata yelled running over to the struck down ninja. Using the last drop of charka she had Sakura tried to heal Naruto but her efforts were in vain. Naruto died with a knucklehead smile on is face(cause we all know that would happen). That was the breaking point for Sakura. Sasuke left her and Orochimaru had killed Naruto right infront of her. She couldn't take it. Reaching over Naruto's body she pulled a kunai out of his pocket and held it infront of her chest.

" Sakura-chan what are you doing!? " Hinata shouted

" Hinata please finish this mission " Sakura said a golden tear rolling down her face " For me "

Sakura stabbed her heart and died instantly. Her body fell forward landing on Naruto's chest.

Sasuke watched her suicide and turned his head in shame. His return to Konoha took three years and the death of two Kohona ninja. Naruto died trying to bring him back and for a while people wondered if it was even worth it. Naruto was dead and Sasuke was on house arrest forbidden to ever leave his home expect for Naruto and Sakura's joint funeral.

The sky was dark the day Naruto and Sakura were put into the ground. Even the fifth who swore she wouldn't cry let tears fall for the young ninjas. Just before his casket was lowered into the hole Tsunade made an announcement. She said that Naruto would be named the 6th Hokage and that Sakura would enter the hall of ninjas. The two were buried and everyone that day in Kohona was talking about Sakura and Naruto. The only person who was silent was Sasuke who hadn't said a word.

As he stood over their graves he soul was flooded with grief. Behind him he heard Shikamaru and Chouji talking.

" I can't believe he died " he heard Shikamaru mumbled

" Yeah " Chouji said leaving his bag of chips at home for once " He was one of the best "

" No " Sasuke corrected him turning around to face the two " He was the best "

Sasuke walked past the two and that was the last time anyone ever saw Sasuke alive again. Sasuke was later found in his home dead from eatting rat poison. He was laying down on his couch as if he was waiting to die and in his hand there was a piece of paper. When the ANBU pried opened his hand and looked down at the note this is what they saw.

_I'm sorry for the pain and death I've caused. I can't live knowing that I caused the same pain to the village my brother caused me. I was once the best, looked upon by all. Now look at me, I've killed myself and I'm probably on my couch my eyes closed. It hurts to be second after that idiot, knucklehead and great friend Naruto but it kills to know I was once the best. And that I gave up everything for revenge.

* * *

_Angel: Sorry if Sasuke is a little OOC I don't write about him to often... I liked it and it I think the plot was good how about you -looks at Nam thinking she's crazy-

Namine: -happy dancing- -singing- The wicked witch is dead. Gone to the grave. No more big forehead. No one left to save.

Manda: She really hate's Sakura... and she came up with that in her head... in 5 seconds

Angel: Hates is an under statement... and that's cold Nam really cold

Namine: I... DON'T... CARE...

Aki: We hoped you liked it

Element and Skittles: **_REVIEW_**


End file.
